Chibi's Of The Caribbean Curse Of The Spooky Ship
by Miss Sparrow
Summary: Will wakes up to relize he's a chibi! He then notices Elizabeth has become a whiny little chibi herself. Now Jack is an entirely different matter, coz he's loving the fact he's now chibified. What cute horror will ensue? you have to read to find out!


Will stirred in his bed…he felt different, very different. And incredibly small and that does not mean in the trouser department. He rolled over on his side hoping it was only stomach ache or light headedness but the feeling did not leave it only grew. 

William felt the morning sunlight warm him as it slipped through the slightly open curtains. The black smith felt and found Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it lovingly, but it felt different it felt softer. 

He knew something was wrong, Will let go and sat up rubbing his head. His face it was a different shape. He looked down at his body he...he was miniature!!! His body had shrunk over night! He turned swiftly to Elizabeth and noticed she too had down sized. Will leapt out of bed and ran to the full length mirror. 

Looking at his reflection his fears were confirmed. He had become a chibi. Everything around him had become chibified!! Will panicked; he ran around the room waving his chibi arms madly, tears bursting from his huge brown eyes.

The racket chibi Will was making made Elizabeth stir, she bolted up and yelled "WILL SHUT UP!" but the yell turned into a sheik. Chibi Elizabeth blinked and looked at Will. 

She waited….1…2…3…and… Chibi Elizabeth burst into a scream.

Will stopped running around like a leprechaun on speed and hugged the wailing chibi Elizabeth. After about 30 minutes of chibi calming. Chibi Will spoke "I think everything's' become chibified and everyone." Chibi Will looked deeply into Elizabeth's chibi eyes.

"So?" She sniffed.

"EVERYone," Will clarified again. Elizabeth's brown eyes widened at a fast rate as chibi fear struck her.

"J-J-J-Jack?" she sobbed. Will nodded his Chibi head.

"That's the thing that worries me," Squeaked chibi will. "He's probably freaking out right now…like getting drunk on rum scared."

"Come on lets go get him!" Elizabeth chimed, jumping out of bed.

As soon as chibi Will and Elizabeth we're dressed properly they set out to Jack's pad. Jack had bought a house in Port Royale from the money he had commandeered. 

The whole of Port Royale had become chibified from the inns to the palm trees. Chibi Will and Elizabeth swiftly ran up to Jack's door and knocked rapidly. 

No reply…..

They knocked again…

No reply….

"JACK!!!" Will squeaked in a very high pitched chibi voice, banging on the door again. Then chibi Will gave a chibi gasp. "What if he killed him self and committed chibi suicide!?"

"I did no such thing mate!" a voice squealed.

Elizabeth and Will raised their chibi heads and saw Chibi Captain Jack Sparrow standing on the roof of his now chibified house.

"Jack get down from there!!!" Elizabeth demanded, waving her chibi arms frantically.

"Why!?" Jack squealed, waving around what appeared to be his sword, which had turned from metal to plastic.

"You'll fall and hurt yourself!!" Will squeaked.

"No I won't!" Jack brandished his sword "because I'm Chibi Jack Sp-"

Before he could finish the Chibi pirate slipped and plummeted down landing with a THUD in a near by bush.

"-rrow" he finished. Chibi Will skipped over and helped Chibi Jack up. The chibi Captain straightened his hat and the looked about him. Even as a chibi he still had his obscure hand gestures and swaying. 

"Come on jack we have to find a way to get back to normal!" Elizabeth sobbed, wiping her huge chibi eyes on her chibi dress.

All of a sudden from a tree jumped Chibi Barbossa, also wielding a plastic sword and his now chibified monkey. OH THE  HORROR!. "AVAST!" he squeaked, pointing his sword at out three chibi heroes. "I see me planned worked!!" 

"You did this!?" Chibi Will glared.

"AYE!" Barbossa gave a high pitched evil laugh.

"Right move out the way Will I'm gonna shoot him," Jack squeaked taking out his plastic chibi pistol. 

A/N: sooooo what will happen in this lame story? Man this sucks I will try and make it more interesting OK! Right. 


End file.
